


The Most Important Gesture

by NorroenDyrd



Series: And at Last I See the Light [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute Ending, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Limbs, Prosthesis, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: The first thing Inquisitor Maedhros Lavellan does after getting a new prosthetic arm is take Josephine's hand and kiss it.





	The Most Important Gesture

Dagna has assembled quite a tower of stools in order to reach the top of the Inquisitor’s head - and she still has to stand on tiptoe before she can properly lower the circlet onto his tall, lined brow. When it slides into place, the rune worked in the metal flashes a vivid turquoise, and sparks of the same colour race along the wires that hold together the metal arm that Dagna attached to the Inquisitor’s scarred left stump before she scaled the stool tower and started tinkering with the circlet.  
  
The elf winces and sways a little, and Dagna meets his startled gaze with the broadest, pearliest grin possible.  
  
‘It’s stinging, right? This means it’s working! The circlet will read your thoughts… well, in a way… guessing which gesture you wanna make… and allow you to use the metal arm as if it were part of your body! Well, it is part of your body now - but you know what I mean! Dorian helped a lot with the blueprints; apparently being a necromancer gives you a preeetty good idea how the brain… Ack!’  
  
Somewhere in the middle of her speech, Dagna began to make sweeping, energetic gestures - which has upset the precarious balance of the stool tower before she even knew it. A flourish of chubby dwarven limbs, a thunderous clamour - and down she comes flying, ready to (painfully) meet the rough, frost-touched floor of the Undercroft with her messy-pigtailed, sooty head.  
  
Thankfully, Josephine - who has been watching the fitting with her breath locked tight behind her teeth and one hand resting on the chest of her gilded blouse - manages to quickly forward and catch the falling Arcanist into a frantically tight embrace just in the nick of time.  
  
The force of the impact knocks both of them back, and for a moment, their entire field of view is obscured by flapping, glimmering fabric, and wildly thrashing arms. When the dust settles, and both women regain their footing, flushed and a bit out of breath, they see the Inquisitor, frozen in mid-step (probably with the intention to help them).  
  
His right hand is raised up, with ribbons of telekinetic glow weaving through his loosely cupped fingers and holding up the stools above the ground; and his left hand - his brand new metal hand - is extended forward, instinctively reaching Josephine’s shoulder. His artificial fingers flex, light reflecting off their disk-shaped joints - and the motion draws the unblinking stares of all three people in the Undercroft.  
  
A few moment pass in silence; a few slow heartbeats of joyous disbelief. The Inquisitor searches Josephine’s face, and his lips twist into a small half-smile, which she mirrors, with a mesmerized, dreamy look. They are both thinking about the same thing; reading the same mental image in each other’s widened eyes. A trip to the colourful, bustling Val Royeaux market, in search of new wood carving tools to replace those that the Inquisitor shattered against the wall, his body contorted by an aching, tearless sob, and his mind helplessly trying to find the arm that was no longer there. And then, a good sweep through the underground storage chambers of Skyhold, to dust off the mute, forlorn, cobwebbed harp that he had started teaching himself to play before the Exalted Council, because Josephine had it from reliable sources that classical music soothes young children and helps their minds develop faster, and he was planning to entertain their then-newborn daughter… Whom he will be able to hold properly again.  
  
But first, before all that, there is one small thing to be done. The half-smile still lingering, the Inquisitor steps forward, and bows before Josephine, and slowly, delicately, takes her hand in his metal clasp, and lifts it to his lips.  


End file.
